Convertible Chaos!
by FallenAngel1157
Summary: My first ever fanfiction that I just dug out of my desk drawer. Dante and Nero are in dire need of some money, so borrow Trish's EXTREMELY EXPENSIVE convertible... And end up in a bit of trouble. -On Hiatus-


**This was my first story ever! My first fanfiction that is... So it's gonna be reaaallly bad XD I thought I would upload it for laughs though! **

**Tanoshimu~**

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny day at Devil May Cry, and Dante and Nero were in the office.<p>

"No... Not enough pay... Too much work..." Nero sighed. They were looking through some extra jobs they had written down. Dante was leaning back on his chair reading a gay porno tucked inside a car magazine (so no one would know), while Nero was leaning over the desk.

"No... No..." Nero looked at Dante.

"Maybe some help?" Dante peered over the edge of the magazine.

"Hmm... If only I had some pizza to fill this gaping hole in my stomach... I might be able to think straight... But no, we have no fucking money, that's why we're doing this." He looked back down and continued to read.

"We? WE?! I'm doing all the fucking work here!" Nero went to smack Dante, but instead flung some papers onto the floor.

"Nice job, kid." Dante said, his eyes never leaving the page he was reading.

"Shut the fuck-" Nero stopped as he looked down and saw a job. He picked it up and read it.

"Three demons... Willing to pay..." Nero's eyes grew wide as he saw the amount.

"Dante! Look at this!" He went to put his hand on Dante's shoulder to show him, but Dante swatted Devil Bringer away like a mosquito.

"Don't touch me." Nero rolled his eyes.

"Like you haven't touched me-" Dante glared at him.

"That never happened."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever old man." Nero crossed his arms. "Anyways, this might be our job."

Dante grunted. "How much?"

"Well... Enough for two months of pizza and Chinese food..." Dante put down the magazine and stood up.

"Food? I'm in." Nero smiled.

"There's just one thing..." Dante looked at him.

"What?"

"No transportation. It's pretty far." Dante sighed and plopped back down in his chair, picking up the magazine and kept reading.

"Well, there goes dinner." Nero looked at the magazine. The cover had a bright red sports car, even though he knew Dante was really reading porn. He could tell from the massive boner he had. Then Nero got an idea. He smacked his hand down on the table and started for the door.

Dante looked up.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Nero smirked.

"Gonna go visit a demonic friend of ours... You coming?"

* * *

><p>"Here. Bring it back before sundown, or else you'll have one hell of a demon to deal with." Lady threw the keys to Trish's car at Dante. He caught them with one swipe of his hand. Lady turned and went back inside.<p>

"Thanks Lady. We'll bring it back." Nero said, a grin on his face. He went to take the keys from Dante, but he pulled his hand up out of Nero's reach. Dante laughed.

"You thought _you_ were driving? Nice try kid, but no." Dante walked over to Trish's car and got in the driver seat and started it up. Dante looked over and rested his hand on the window.

"Well?" Nero was looking at the ground, his face red with anger.

"Get your ass in the car Nero," Dante rolled his eyes. "If you were more mature..."

Nero shot an angry look at Dante, and walked to the other side of the red convertible, hopped the door, and got in.

"For the record, it was my decision to let you drive." Nero said to Dante.

"Whatever you say, kid."

* * *

><p>After about an hour of driving, Dante and Nero were only halfway to their destination. Nero was leaning on his Devil Bringer, looking out the window. Dante was speeding (What else is new?) because he <em>really<em> wanted that pizza.

He glanced over at Nero. Nero's eyes were closed, and he had a smile on his face as the wind whipped through his hair. Dante kept switching between watching Nero and the road. Then Nero turned his head and saw Dante looking at him.

"What? Shouldn't you be driving?" Dante smiled at Nero and glanced at the road.

"What does it look like I'm doing, kid?" Dante ruffled Nero's hair. Nero smiled back at Dante. Dante looked back at the road, and his eyes grew wide.

"Oh, shit!" He swerved to the left to avoid hitting the monstrosity in the road.

"Dante!" Nero screamed as they pummeled off the road and hit a tree, making the front of the car crumble and the airbags blow out.

"Nero! Are you okay?" Dante grabbed Nero's shoulder.

"Y-yeah... Kind of..." Nero looked at Dante, a cut across his cheek and his lip swollen. He tried to smile to show he was okay, but winced at the pain. Dante pulled Nero to him, and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," Dante whispered in his ear as he held Nero's head to his chest.

"Yeah, that was really stupid, Dante." Dante let go of Nero and looked at him, holding his shoulders.

"Nothin' broken?" Nero shook his head.

"You?" Dante smiled.

"I'll be fine," Dante got out of the car, then looked at it. "This is our real problem."

Nero got out and walked to the front. The car was totaled, the windshield and tired completely knocked out. Nero walked over to Dante.

"So..." Dante was still watching the car.

"Guess we won't get pizza..." Nero looked up at Dante.

"Yeah. Guess so." Someone stepped behind them.

"Crashing the party, am I? Oh, and pun intended." Dante turned around the be standing face to face with his twin brother Vergil. Nero stood back a little behind Dante.

"Vergil? What the fuck are you doing here?!" Dante moved to grab Rebellion, but Vergil put his hands up.

"No, no, I don't want to hurt anyone... Who's this?" Vergil took a step towards Nero, but Dante stepped between them.

"Don't touch him." Dante scowled. Vergil chuckled.

"Hmm... Protective much?" Vergil stepped forward, and Dante stepped back, motioning Nero to do the same.

"Don't touch him, Vergil." Dante had one arm out to protect Nero, and the other still resting on Rebellion's hilt.

"You wouldn't _dare_ hurt me, would you brother? I just want a look at him, Dante." Vergil pushed aside Dante and picked up Nero's face in his hands. Nero was trembling. He didn't know that Dante had a brother. Anyone else would be mad about not knowing something this important, but Nero trusted Dante. There had to be reason behind hatred for his own twin.

Dante was now holding Rebellion in both hands.

"I'm fucking warning you, Vergil, you do anything to him and I'll fucking-" Vergil turned his head to look at Dante, but still holding Nero's face in his hands.

"Or you'll what? Kill me? You wouldn't do that so close to him," Vergil turned Nero's face. "Where you could easily make a mistake and slice this pretty little head off instead." Nero was still shaking as Vergil touched his neck, Dante standing directly behind his brother.

"D-Dante..." Nero looked at Dante with pleading eyes.

"Vergil!" Dante stepped towards them.

Vergil looked into Nero's eyes.

"So, what's your name? I'm Vergil, if you haven't already figured that out." He took on hand and started tracing a line across Nero's neck. Tear's beaded in Nero's eyes.

"N-Nero..." Vergil smiled.

"Well it's good to see someone around here has manners... Unlike my barbaric brother. Someone of your caliber must be out of his luck to be living with someone as thick as him." Dante stood watching, to make sure Vergil didn't do anything.

"Vergil..." Vergil laughed.

"Remember what I said, brother..." Tears were now streaming down Nero's cheeks.

"D-Dante..." Vergil put his finger to Nero's lips in a gesture to shush him.

"Are those the only words you know? My, you need to expand your vocabulary. Maybe you could visit someti-"

Dante's eyes were filled with rage.

"ENOUGH VERGIL!" Dante ran at him, holding Rebellion above his head.

"Well, I warned you," Vergil said, never turning around.

Vergil flung Nero around in front of him as a shield, just as Dante came crashing down

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>Surprisingly enough, it actually was continued. And I'm sorry that the characters suck XD I had asked a friend of mine (No longer) about the personalities and asked her to read over and tell me if it was okay, since she was a Devil May Cry enthusiast. I had only read yaoi fanfics regarding Nero, so he's not as badass as he really is. Dante repeats himself too much, and I still don't know about Vergil.<strong>

**I had played some of the fourth game at her house and we went through and watched the cut scenes. So I know Dante and Nero better now as characters. I also recently got games 1-4 at GameStop so I'm starting out with the first one. I'm really bad at it. But at least I know what all the controls are *cough cough Ren-chan Jinguji*. **

**I haven't played the third game yet so sadly, I still am basing Vergil off my imagination. He struck me as a fancy/"sophisticated" asshole who likes messing with people. Old friend told me that it was about right so I went with that. But she also told me that the way I was roleplaying as Tokiya was good, then a couple months back she said I sucked and that he was too mean. Whatever that means :P**

**I apologize if I just ruined a game you like XD**

**See you next water time~**


End file.
